dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Gotham City
'''Gotham City', New Jersey is a large metropolitan city located on the east coast of the United States of America. It is infamous for having a vast criminal underworld, that mostly rules the streets and businesses. It is also famous, however, for having a masked and fearsome vigilante, known only as "Batman", who successfully rages a never-ending war on crime in the city including his raging a never-ending battle against the psychotic homicidal maniac crime lord known as "The Joker". Geographically, Gotham is located right across a bay from the city of Metropolis, Delaware. History Early History Gotham was established as a port by Norwegian mercenaries in 1635. It would become a major city in the subsequent years. In 1981, eminent philanthropists Thomas and Martha Wayne lost their lives in a mugging-gone-wrong. The crime left their only son Bruce, who witnessed their murder, the last surviving member of the Wayne Family. Legend of the Batman In the mid-1990s, a vigilante known as "The Batman" waged a one-man war on crime. Armed with a prototype armor suit, numerous gadgets and a custom combat vehicle, he went on to take down both the Falcone Crime Family and the Maroni Crime Family as well as criminals ranging from the Joker to mercenary Floyd Lawton. Inhabitants Currently in Gotham * Adriana Santos * Alfred Pennyworth * Batman * Black Canary * Black Mask * Bruce * Cassandra Cain * Cyborg * Firefly * Franco Bertinelli * Harley Quinn * Huntress * James Gordon * Joe Chill * Lucius Fox * Maria Bertinelli * Pete Doumanian * Sal * Silas Stone * Renee Montoya * The Joker * Victor Zsasz * Zoe Lawton Formerly in Gotham * The Wayne Family ** Alan Wayne (Deceased) ** Benjamin Wayne (Deceased) ** Charles Wayne (Deceased) ** Laura Wayne (Deceased) ** Martha Wayne (Deceased) ** Patrick Wayne (Deceased) ** Thomas Wayne (Deceased) * Cesar Santos (Deceased) * Dick Grayson * Floyd Lawton * Jonny Frost (Deceased) * Jason Todd (Deceased) * Kahina Ziri (Deceased) * Lex Luthor * Monster T (Deceased) * Panda Man (Deceased) * Waylon Jones Unseen Inhabitants * Arnold Wesker * Babrius Aesop * Barbara Gordon * Carmine Falcone * Johnny Sabatino * Koh Jian * Maria Powers * Maxie Zeus * Neil Richards * Oswald Cobblepot * P. Dekker * Sofia Falcone-Gigante * Ted Grant * Zatanna * Zatara Visitors Currently in Gotham Formerly in Gotham * Amanda Waller * Arthur Curry * Anatoli Knyazev (Deceased) * Clark Kent * Diana Prince * Doomsday (Deceased) * Barry Allen * Barry Allen (Insurgency) * Lois Lane * Martha Kent * Parademon (Deceased) * Slade Wilson Law Enforcement *'Gotham City Police Department' - the police force of Gotham, which has long suffered from corruption, which former Commissioner James Gordon sought to eradicate. *'The Batman' - a hardened vigilante dedicated to protecting Gotham from its criminal underworld. **'Robin' - Batman's ward who fought alongside his mentor for several years before his death at the hands of the Joker. Education *'Gotham City University' - the higher education facility in Gotham. Business *'Ace Chemicals' - a large chemical and pharmaceutical company based out of the city. *'Big Belly Burger' - a chain of fast food restaurants that originated in Coast City. *'Gotham City Gas' - a large Gas company that supplies the city with fuel. *'Iceberg Lounge' - a trendy and stylish new club addition to the city's night scene. *'Wayne Enterprises' - a large billion dollar company based in Gotham, with Bruce Wayne as its owner and CEO. Locales *10/6 *27 Trek *Ace Chemicals Factory *Alice's Antiques *Amusement Mile *Archie Goodwin International Airport *Arkham Asylum *Arkham Island *Aragon Theatre *Balthazar's *Batcave *Blackgate Penitentiary *Big Belly Burger *Blades Arena *Blue Heron *Bristol Country Club *Bryant Chemical Works *Buford Building *Castleland Mall *Ciao Bella *Circo Roma *Clocktower *Club Vesuvius *Crystal Palace *Davenport Tower ** Davenport Center *Diamond District *Egyptian *Ellesworth Building *Empire International Airport *Excelsior Motel *Falcone's *Fashion District *Father Knickenbocker Wax Museum *Finger Foods *Fox Gardens *Glasshouse *Globe Theater *Gotham City Arms Hotel *Gotham City General Hospital *Gotham City Hall ** Hall of Records ** Mayor's Office *Gotham City Jail *Gotham City Museum of Antiquities *Gotham City Museum of Natural History *Gotham City Olympus *Gotham City Opera House *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City Public Library *Gotham City Stock Exchange *Gotham City University Football Stadium *Gotham City Yacht Club *Gotham City Zoo *Gotham Heights *Gotham State University *Gramercy Loft *Haley's Circus *Harbor Light Motor Lodge *Harborgate Towers *Harry's Revue *HMS Tar *Hotel Aventine *Hotel Parvene *Hyde Towers *International Museum of Financial History *Janus Cosmetics *Jazzland *Jitters *Kane Art Museum *Kingston Square *Krankzz *Kremlin Klub *La Jeste Clown College *La Scala Theater *Luigi's Pizza *Maxie's Casino *Mecha Sushi *Midtown Arena *Midtown Mall *MM Good Donuts *Narrows *Neo-Eden *North Central Hospital *Official Gotham City Information Center *Orchard Hotel *Orpheum Theater *Palisades *Pamela's Café *Paora *Paradise Club *Paz Rudi *Peregrinator's Club *Powers Hotel *Powers Stadium *Red Lotus *Richland Mall *Riverside Lounge *Robinson Park ** Finger Castle ** Forum of the Twelve Caesars ** Giella Gardens ** Johnson Landfill ** Nero Pavilion *Robinson Station *Rosemont Theater *Sionis Below *Slaughter Swamp State Park *Tap Room *Theater Row *Docks *Tobacconists Club *Tricorner Park *Tricorner Yards *Up All Night *Ventriloquist Club *Victorian Parlor *Von Gruenwald Tower *Wayne Botanical Garden *Wayne Manor *Wayne Medical Center *Wayne Tower *Zatara's Magic Shop Appearances *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad (Novel) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Playground Heroes *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Picture Proof *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Lights Out *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Crossfire *Guide to the Caped Crusader/Guide to the Man of Steel: Movie Flip Book *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Upstairs/Downstairs *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: Tech Manual *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Justice League'' *''The Batman'' (unreleased) *''Gotham City Sirens'' (unreleased) *''Untitled Batgirl film'' (unreleased) }} Trivia *The base exterior shots of Gotham's skyline is Chicago, as it was in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Trilogy. *Trump Tower and Chicago Board of Trade Building are visible. External Links * * Category:Batman Category:Locations Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Superman Category:Suicide Squad Category:The Batman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Gotham City Locations